


Seeing the Darkness

by MistyEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyes/pseuds/MistyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hunter has an origin story. Most are tragic, but there are a few that aren't. This isn't one of those. My name is Clara Walsh. My father was taken by a demon. He sold his soul to save me... I didn't even know he believed in that kind of thing, let alone it was real. Now I'm alone and dropped into the middle of the unknown hunting world. My only entertainment; The Winchesters. They say you shouldn't get attached to people in this life but I made that mistake and now I can't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that go bump in the night...

My name is Clara Walsh, and honestly I don't expect you care to actually read my story but I can't not tell anyone. You know those stories about people having two different lives, and then one day they just suddenly clash? Well, this is kinda of one of those stories only I can bet you, you have never heard one like his before.

 

I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was growing up I had a somewhat normal life. I was told my mother died in the delivery room, and my brother died shortly after begin born. We were supposed to be twins but I guess not everything goes the way it is supposed to. My dad was the only family I had. He was kind, loving but he kind of fell off the wagon when I turned 13. He had raised me all alone and when I started gaining my independence he just couldn't handle being alone sometimes. He would drink so much and I would find him passed out on the lawn.

  
I begged him to stop, and he would but it only took a few weeks before he would come home smelling like booze, cheap women and smoke. Growing up in a small town like Lawrence had it's advantages, like everyone on the block knew each other, which was also a disadvantage. You see my dad was a stand up member of the community until he started drinking. I was the girl with a drunk for a father and the girl who didn't talk to anyone.

  
Listen to me complaining, my childhood wasn't that bad. My dad did teach me a lot of things; how to take care of myself, how to cook, how to sow, and the thing I find most important, my dad tough me the world isn't all roses and trust is something you need to build and earn.

  
Now in small towns word travels fast and when I turned 14, people began to talk. I ignored all they had to say because I just didn't care. I was smart, I got straight A's, and just because I didn't make friends didn't mean that other kids were better than me. Sure kids could be cruel and I would be lying if I said I never came home with tears in my eyes and a black eye but it never bothered me all that much.

 

On my 16th birthday is when everything began to change. My dad would stay out longer and sometimes he wouldn't come home for days. I began to wonder why he would be gone for so long. Sure I asked countless time but I never got a real answer.

  
" Clara!" My dad banged on my door at 7 in the morning. " Come on wake up!" He yelled. It was saturday, why did I have to wake up?

  
" What?" I said as I opened the door.

  
" Come on get dressed we have to go." he said. I stood there confused while my dad had the most panicked look on his face. I didn't waste time and just did as I was told. I threw my dark hair into a ponytail and grabbed my jeans and a sweater. As I left my room I saw my dad standing at the door with two bags. I was confused so I rushed down the stairs.

  
" What's going on?" I asked my dad. He didn't answer. He was just staring at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. He looked as if he was shaking.

  
" Do you remember when you were about 6?" He asked. " You got really sick and we spent most of that year in the hospital?" he asked.

  
" Yeah? kinda the worse year ever." I giggled a bit.

  
" You were so sick and..." He paused. Then he turned and he had tears in his eyes as he quickly hugged me. I could feel the tears splash on my neck as he squeezed me tightly.

  
" Dad? What's wrong?" She asked.

  
" David?" A low voice asked from the door. He had said my father's name in a somber tone which worried me.

  
"John." my dad stood quickly and shook the man's hand. " Thank you for this. I owe you one." My dad said as John put a hand on his shoulder.

  
"We have to go soon." John said. My dad nodded to him and he walked back to a car on the street. I watched as the strange man stood leaning on the hood with two others. Just boys. One looked around my age and the other a few years older. The three said nothing.

  
" Dad?" I asked.

  
" Listen to me very carefully." He grabbed my shoulders. " I need you to be strong okay?" He asked and my eyes grew in pain as I saw the fear in his. " John is a good friend of mine and he is going to fill you in on everything. And most of it is going to sound crazy, but trust me honey everything he says is the truth." He said quickly as he reached into his pocket. He took out a gold chain with a star at the end. " This was your mother's, she was going to give it to you on your first birthday but before she died she told me to wait until you needed it." He said locking it around my neck.

  
I had no idea what was going on. I watched my dad take the two bags to John who gave them to the younger boy. He sighed as he put it in the car. I stood alone in my house. Then just as my dad was about to come back the door slammed and the lights began to flicker. Then a strong wind came and blew me right off my feet. I tumbled into the wall as I begun to hear voices. They were laughing, and calling my dad's name along with mine.

  
" Dad!" I called out in confusion and just as I did the door came down and my dad rushed to me. He picked me up and shoved me behind him.

  
" Alright. I get it, time's up." My dad yelled to no one. Then just as he began to push me out of the house the sound of dogs came from the kitchen. Not just any dogs, angry and big dogs. My dad narrowed his eyes. " John get her out of here now!" He ordered and I felt two large hands grab me by the shoulders and drag me out of the house.

  
" What are you doing! Let me go. Dad!" I fought against John's grip. Then I stopped in my tracks as my father's eyes met mine. He looked at peace and not even the least bit scared. Then it was all gone with one painful scream. Blood splattered the walls, and my dad began to scream even more. It looked like he was being ripped apart. I couldn't move. My eyes couldn't look away. Then suddenly my whole world felt like it just collapsed and then so did I. My eyes rolled back into my head and I fell to the ground. " What's happening?" I asked myself then my mind went dark.

  


* * *

  


" Clara?" I heard my name being called. I slowly opened my eyes and found I was no longer in my front yard. " Clara?" The voice came again. My eyes shot opened and I sat up quickly. I rushed to the corner of the bed away from the man sitting at the edge.

  


" Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" I asked all in one breath.

  


The man's face fell a bit. " My name is John, John Winchester. I am a friend of your dad's." he said as he hung his head.

  


" Where is he?" I demanded as I pushed off the bed. The bed was now separating me and John.

  


" Look Clara, This is going to be hard to hear. I'm really sorry but your father is gone." he said standing up.

  


I shook my head. " No that's not true. Where is my father." I said narrowing my eyes at him. John just shook his head and then it came back to me. All that I had just seen. My dad being ripped to shreds and dog howls. " He's.... He's dead?" I asked.

  


" I am so sorry." John said.

  


I looked down and I couldn't breathe. I clutched my stomach and heart. Then my head shot up. "Where am I?" I asked.

  


" You're in a friend of mine's house." He said. " Now I really need to talk to you about all that has happened." he said.

  


" Why did you bring me here?"

  


" Because your father asked me to."

  


" Wait! You knew he was going to die?" I asked with anger in my eyes.

  


" Yes." John said as he straightened his back.

  


" Why didn't you help him!" I yelled.

  


" I couldn't." John snapped back quickly. " Look there are things you don't understand." he started.

  


" Oh no I understand. Whatever just happened my dad is dead because you didn't help him!" I yelled back.

  


" No, Clara listen to me!" John spoke loudly and in an angry tone. " You father is dead because he made a deal with a demon." He said flatly. I couldn’t help but laugh. That was ridiculous. " I am not joking." he said and the way he spoke made me believe him. " Your father made a deal, he sold his soul to save you." He said.

  


" What?" I asked almost out of breath.

  


" When you were six you got really sick. He told me that you were days away from dying. So he summoned a cross roads demon and made a deal, he gave up his soul so you could be healthy." John said. I said nothing. " All those things that people say aren't real, like ghosts, vampires, or the things that go bump in the night are real." John said.

  


"Okay! Well if you will excuse me you need to get back to the mental ward and I have a father to burry." I said with a bit of a laugh. He was crazy.

  


" Today is your 16th birthday." John said and I stopped walking and looked at him. "People who make deals are given ten years before their soul is cashed in. Ten years ago today your dad saved your life by sealing his fate." John said. " And the noises you heard, the growling and the howling, that was real too. They are called hellhounds, they take the person's life." John said.

  


" How do you... no wait. How did my dad know about all this stuff?!" I asked quickly.

  


"Because he was a hunter." John said.

  


I had to laugh. " Yea I don't know if you knew my father but he is..." I paused. " Was, a sales clerk for an insurance company who didn't even own a gun." I said.

  


" No, your dad was a hunter. He's killed many evil things and saved a lot of people's lives. Oh and he had quite the collection of guns and knives by the way."

  


" Why in the world should I believe anything you are saying?" I asked.

  


" Fine I'll prove it." He said as he walked out of the room. I followed. The house was old and kind of messy. We walked into the yard which was basically a junk yard that had many cars crushed and rusting. " This was your fathers car." He said. " Right?" As he pointed to the 1970 Chevelle SS. My eyes grew.

  


"Yeah." I smiled a bit. I had always been in love with that car. My dad promised for my 18 birthday it would be mine and I couldn't wait to drive it. He loved that car as well, he took better care of 'her' than himself.

  


" Well then these are his too." John said walking around to the trunk. I shook my head when he opened it because it was just like a normal... "Right?" he stopped me from shaking my head when I saw him lift up the bottom on the trunk and revel a whole armoury. My mouth dropped open. There were guns, knives and other random weapons lining the bottom of the trunk. " Then there is this." John handed me a book. It was old and worn out. "Every hunter keeps a journal. That was your fathers." He said as I opened it.

  


The book had pages and pages full of his handwriting. There were drawings, spells, chants, and lists of ingredients. My eyes couldn't leave the pages. He wrote about monsters, ghosts, and a bunch of other things I have never heard of before.

  


" Oh my god." I whispered out. " This... this is crazy." I said as I started to fall against the car. " he never told me..."

  


" he was trying to protect you and hide his secret." John said.

  


I finally closed his journal and I just stared into the beyond. I took a deep breath. " Holy crap." I said. " this is a lot to take in." I said. " So all my life my dad lied to me and fed me lies about the monsters under my bed?" I asked.

  


" Well fathers do what they can to protect their children." John said as he looked at the house and saw his own two boys coming toward them. I watched as John's eyes fell a bit to the ground.

  


" Your sons?" I asked just before the two boys stood in front of them.

  


" Sam, and Dean." The boys smiled to her. Dean was the older one who just nodded quickly then up to his father. But Sam looked more heart broken for me. Sounds a bit selfish but his eyes they were hurting.

  


" How you holding up?" Sam spoke softly.

  


" As good as I can when you find out you father isn't who you thought he was." I shrugged. Sam smirked a bit.

  


" Clara you will be staying with Bobby for a while." John pointed to the older man standing at the door. " He is a hunter to, he will answer any other questions."

  


" What? Are you leaving?" She asked looking up to John who smiled.

  


" Hunters like us have to keep moving. Staying in one place to long can be dangerous." John said. " But Sam is going to stay back for a bit." Sam looked up in confusion. "I know you didn't choose this but once you were old enough your dad was going to teach you how to be a hunter."

  


" Dad." Dean spoke up. " Maybe now isn't the best time to.."

  


" She needs to hear it Dean." John barked back at his eldest son.

  


Dean looked at me with sympathy but then took a step back. "Yes Sir." He nodded to his father. I appreciated him trying to spare my feelings but I didn't know why he cared.

  


" Bobby and Sam will teach you some things and when I get back I'll teach you how to do what we do." John said.

  


" but I..." I was about to protest but John already had started walking away. I was so confused. So much had happened in the last few hours and I didn't even have time to deal with my father's death before I was being pushed in another direction. Sam sighed as he led me inside.

  


" Try to get some sleep and in the morning if your up for it... Well we will just see how it goes." he said as he led me upstairs. He smiled as I looked around the empty room. He closed the door quickly and once I knew I was alone I fell to my knees. Tears started to flow without warning and I couldn't stop. My dad, the only family I had was dead and this whole new world was to blame. That night I did not sleep. I read my father's journal front to cover three times. My anger began to build and I started feeling the walls start to raise. I knew I couldn't be the same. I already felt different without my father.

 

* * *

Those next few months had to be the hardest of my life. Sam was considerate and knew how to take the hint. He would teach me to defend myself. He had a knack of letting me win just to show me how easy it could be. But, then he would make it almost impossible for em to win to show me how hard some things were going to be. Sam was more of an open book. We became quick friends and I felt I could tell him things I would never tell anyone else. He was sweet, caring and understood what it was like for me, he wanted nothing more to be just a normal kid but he knew that could never happen.

  
  


John would stop by every so often and teach me things like how to exercise a demon or how to kill a certain type of monster. He would ask me how I was doing with everything and every time my answer would be " This is all really unbelievable. Part of me still thinks I'm dreaming half the time." and he would always laugh and come back "Trust me Clara it is all very real." Then he would smile then leave. he and Dean hunted together a lot. Sam explained he was better at the whole researching thing. That's another thing I got really good at.

  
  


But Dean, he was a different story. He was cold, and acted way to old for his age. He was only 18 but acted like his father most of the time. Sam explained that Dean had liked being a hunter more then he had and Dean was just better at it. When Dean would come around I found myself trying to avoid him. he was very intimidating, yet charming at the same time. He showed me how to shoot. He had a great shot and he was doing his best to teach me. I'll admit the first few times I failed miserably but as the months went by I was a perfect shot.

  
  


Dean would shoot me reassuring little smirks but thats about it. he never really had much to say. I didn't take offence, I didn't know him and he didn't know. I was starting to get the impression hunters aren't the most friendly. Bobby was kind but rough around the edges. It tok sometime for him to get used to me. He never told me other wise so i assumed he liked having some company.

  
  


I was getting used to living this life style. I know it sounds cold but I no longer missed my dad. Sure I thought about him from time to time but I stopped crying myself to sleep over it. I learned to shut out all my emotions just like the boys seemed to do. Sure it wasn't exactly healthy but it seemed less painful.

  
  


 

 


	2. Are very real

" Bobby!" John's voice yelled as he bursted through the door. I was sitting on the couch and jumped up. Bobby ran to the door. As him and John turned to come to the living room Dean had his arms around both their shoulders as his hung. Sam was following quickly behind him with pure worry on his face.

  
  


" Clara. First aid kit, top self in the kitchen." Bobby said as he lay the boys body down.

  
  


" got it." I answered as I took off to the kitchen. Bobby had taught me how to help heal any wound. I already knew how to sew. I knew I would be more help then Bobby would be. Even though he didn't like to admit it he got a tad emotional when one of those boys were hurt. They spent enough time around this house to be considered his kids too.

  
  


When I got back to the living room Sam was sitting as close to his brother as he could. " Where are you going?" Bobby's voice came from the hall.

  
  


" That vamp still needs to be killed." I over heard John's voice faded as the door slammed.

  
  


I took my chance and grabbed a seat and started to look over Dean. There was blood everywhere and his eyes were still not open. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the scissors and started cutting away at Dean's shirt to get at the wounds. He had what looked like bite marks and cuts. I started with pouring some alcohol on them and just as I did. Dean started moving a bit every time he felt the sting. " Sam hold your bother's shoulders down. Please." She asked and Sam did as I asked. " What the heck happened?" I asked quietly as I started to clean out the bites.

  
  


" uh... we were after a nest of Vamps and I was supposed to stay behind him but..." He paused and sighed. I looked up quickly and saw the pain in his eyes. " I went into one of the rooms and they jumped him." Sam said.

  
  


I paused quickly. " They didn't..."

  
  


" NO! No I made sure. Dad had made it in time to stop them from getting blood on him." Sam said quickly.

  
  


" Okay." I smiled to myself. The last thing I need is for this boy to come back as a vampire. I started sowing up Dean's wounds and as I did he would flinch every so often. I would stop and wait till he was done. I felt bad I was a source of pain for Dean but it had to be done or he would lose all his blood. " Bobby you have any thicker bandages?" I asked and Bobby nodded and took off upstairs, he didn't look to happy by the expression and they way he walked off.

  
  


" here." he said handing me a thick roll of white wrap.

  
  


" Thank you." I smiled as I wrapped up Dean's arm that had the biggest gash. Like a knife had just sliced right through him.

  
  


Once I was finished wrapped all his wounds I asked Bobby to carry him up stairs and lay him in a bed. Sam helped and when Sam came down I noticed one side of his shirt was discoloured. I sighed at the boy and pulled him down next to me. I ordered him to take his shirt off and he blushed a bit. I laughed at his shyness. A small yet still bleeding bite mark was the source. I quickly bandaged it up.

  
  


" Sam we should go make sure your dad is alright." Bobby said grabbing his keys. " You check on the kid make sure he is still breathing. Be back when we can." Bobby smiled.

  
  


" Be safe." I asked as they left and they both nodded slightly. About two hours went by. I was still siting beside Dean's bed. I had grabbed a book from the table, it just so happened to be Bobby's journal. I knew I shouldn't be reading it but I was bored and curious. I made sure Dean didn't bleed through is bandages and made sure he was still breathing from time to time. Then I started humming. It was a habit, when I was bored me and my dad would hum and it would always be Hey Jude, because dad used to say it was under appreciated.

  
  


I didn't even notice Dean start to stir. His eyes had opened at the sound of my tune. He tried to sit up and when he let out a groan that's when I realized he was awake.

  
  


" hey. Easy." I said as I pushed his shoulders back down. " I just fixed those I don't want to have to redo all of it." I said with more of an angrier tone then I meant.

  
  


He stopped and looked down at himself. " Well shit." he swore. " Was that you humming or just my head?" He asked as our eyes met.

  
  


I smiled and shrugged. " Yeah, I got bored waiting for you to wake." I said as I sat at the edge of the bed.

  
  


" You were humming Hey Jude." he smiled a bit.

  
  


" Yeah." I nodded. " Force of habit really." I shrugged again. He smiled again. " Something funny about me humming?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

  
  


" Oh no. Just reminded me of something." He smiled. "Wait how long have I been out?" he asked.

  
  


I turned my head and looked at the slowly ticking clock on the wall. " About three hours... give or take." I said.

  
  


" And you sat there the whole time?" he asked.

  
  


" Well that was after I sowed all the holes and stopped the bleeding." I said standing and sitting back in my chair.

  
  


Dean again looked down at himself. " Why..." he asked.

  
  


" Um because you were bleeding and if I didn't you could have easily bled out... Bobby's hands are a little shaky." I laughed and Dean smirked. " Plus your dad sure didn't seem like he wanted to." I rolled my eyes and spoke softer.

  
  


" Thanks." he said ignoring the last part of what I said. " What's your name again?" he asked.

  
  


My mouth dropped open a bit. " really?" I asked narrowing my eyes again. " I have been living here for a while now and you don't know my name?" I asked a bit insulted. " Dude you taught me how to shoot like last week." I said throwing my arms up a bit.

  
  


" Well don't take it personally I don't remember a lot of girl's names." he smirked. " Plus I did just get jumped by like five vampires so cut me some slack." he said as he sat up slowly.

  
  


I sighed deeply. " Oh no your one of those aren't you." I shook my head.

  
  


" One of what?" he asked in confusion.

  
  


" Those guys who picks up some rando in a bar and doesn't care what her name is as long as she has a pretty face." I said.

  
  


" Ah see your wrong there. I always remember a pretty one." he said and I just stared back at him with a huff. He realized what he had just said and turned a bit red. " Oh that's not what I meant... You are very.."

  
  


" Stop right there Romeo." I rolled my eyes with a smile. " no need to explain, plus I'm sure those girls had more of a figure then me right?" I asked standing and walking for the door.

  
  


His eyes wondered to the corner or the room and he smiled. " Oh yea...Um No I Mea..."

  
  


" Oh shut up." I said. I shook my head and opened the door to leave.

  
  


" No wait. I'm sorry." he said standing up.

  
  


" hey no sit." I said rushing back in and pushing his shoulders down, but he didn't more.

  
  


" Oh stop I've see worse days." He smirked. My eyes widened a bit. Dean had almost died hours ago and he had been through worse? That was horrifying.

  
  


" Oh..." I said softly.

  
  


" What about Sammy?" He asked his voice a bit more worried.

  
  


" Um he's fine. Just a mark on his side but I took care of it." I answered moving away from him.

  
  


" Thank you. Again." he said with a smile. I nodded and again tried to make my way to the door. " Wait..." I paused and looked back. " Can I at least have the name of my nurse?" He said jokingly.

  
  


" Nurse? Buddy I am not your nurse."

  
  


" You sure? Because I bet you would make a pretty damn good one." He winked.

  
  


" Are you always this annoying?" I asked putting both hands on my hips.

  
  


" Yes." His smile grew. " You always this stubborn about little things?" he asked.

  
  


" Yes." I answered with a big nod. I turned and walked for the door. I smiled to him as I closed the door to let him sleep, change or what ever he wanted to do. Then I opened it quickly. " Oh by the way, as your nurse I should suggest you stay in bed for a while and not disturb those stitches but I have a feeling you're just going to jump in the face of danger again... so yeah." I smiled.

  
  


" Ah well you know us hunters have so many people to save and what not. Can't just lay here and let strangers tend to my every need." He smirked as he stood straight and started walking forward. He was very well build young man. Strong arms and torso and big shoulders. I hadn't noticed before because of all the blood but it was nice.

  
  


I crossed my arms. " Hi I'm Clara." I smiled. " And I will not be tending to your every need." I winked as I begun to leave.

  
  


" Oh come on. I'm in pain some one has to help me take a shower." He laughed.

  
  


" Oh well in that case." I turned to him. " I have Sammy's cell number on seed dial you want me to call him?" I asked pulling out the old cell phone in my pocket. I laughed at my own tease and he just looked annoyed. He just shook his head. " Well then have a nice shower." I said and with that I left the room. I laughed to myself as I walked down the stairs.

  
  


Dean came down an hour later. he looked clean. " wow." I said and he looked at me. " you always take that long to fix your hair?" I asked with a giggle. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

  
  


" Where is everyone?" he asked as he sat at the edge of Bobby's desk. I was sitting on the chair behind the desk when he turned asking me questions.

  
  


" Um Well John went back for the vamps, and then Bobby and Sam followed them." I said using my hands to make it sound more dramatic then it needed to be.

  
  


" What? They just took off?" Dean jumped off the desk. " I gotta go after them." he said to himself.

  
  


" No you don't." I said standing. " You were half dead only hours ago and I'm pretty sure they can handle what was left of the nest." I said.

  
  


" but.."

  
  


" But nothing. Jeez do you ever relax?" I asked.

  
  


" How can I relax?" he asked over reacting.

  
  


" Like this." I said pointing to my self as i took a deep breath and let it out. " Now you try." I said pointing to him and he rolled his eyes and of corse he just rolled his eyes. He sighed. " You really can't just sit still can you?" I asked once he had sat down and started playing with his shirt tag.

  
  


" Just not something I'm used to." he shrugged.

  
  


" seriously?" I asked not believing he had never just chilled out.

  
  


" life on the road, tracking things, killing them... It's a cycle." He said.

  
  


" Then why do you do it?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

  
  


Dean sighed. " Because of my mom." he said.

  
  


" your mother brought you up like this?" I asked leaning back a bit feeling sorry.

  
  


Dean laughed. " Hell no. She would have wanted the complete opposite."

  
  


" Would have?" I asked noticing the past tense.

  
  


" A demon snuck into Sam's room one night and when my mom tried to protect him he killed her." Dean spoke softly as his eyes began to glaze over a bit. " It's been my father's drive. He needs to catch the thing that killed her and he taught us how to do the same." Dean shrugged.

  
  


I looked up at him as he stood walking back a forth as he told the story. My heart broke a bit for him. " I am so sorry..." I said hanging my head. Dean had never really been the one to talk to me and it was both strange and nice to listen to him.

  
  


" Plus saving people is pretty cool." He smiled when I looked up at him.

  
  


" Your heroes." I added. " A bit unconventional... bu still it counts." I smiled.

  
  


He sighed then he looked around. " Alright let's go." he said quickly walking out of the house. He stopped at the back door and grabbed what looked like a silver gun and headed out the door.

  
  


" What are we doing exactly?" I asked as I followed him as he quickly walked out.

  
  


" Well you claim that I taught you how to shoot. Now seeing as I met a lot of people and can't remember I wanna see how good of a teacher I am." he smiled. With one hand he lifted the gun and shot off two rounds. They hit a sign right in the middle. " Match that mark." He said handing the gun to me.

  
  


I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the gun quickly. I took my aim and before Dean could comment I let off one shot and match his mark. I smiled and turned to him. " Looks like you were a pretty good teacher." I said.

  
  


" Damn good!" Dean smiled as he looked at the hole i made. " how long did that take?" he asked.

  
  


" Um.. About a week. A few days here and there." I said shrugging.

  
  


" Well..." he said looking back to me. " Awesome." he smiled. We walked back to the house and when I sat down on the couch he just kept looking at me. " Wait...." he said and i looked up. " I'm starting to remember. Clara Walsh right?" he asked. " Daughter of David Walsh?" he asked.

  
  


" Yeah..." It had been a while since I heard his name.

  
  


" I'm sorry about that by the way." Dean smiled.

  
  


" Not much you or I could have done about it." I shrugged. " Guess crappy things just happen." I said standing and walking out of the room. Even though it had been a while I still didn't like talking about my dad.

  
  


I started walking up the stairs and he stopped me. " Clara?" he asked.

  
  


" Yeah?" I asked stopping on the second step and leaned on the rail.

  
  


" It gets easier." he smiled simply. I nodded slightly and he walked back out side. I staid leaned on the rail and watched his walk out. For an 18 year old Dean wasn't as cold or shut off like I thought he was. I shook my head once I noticed I was still thinking about Dean. I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. Before I knew it my eyes were slowly shutting and then all of a sudden it was like I was awake again. I hated having nightmares.

  
  


The room is dark. " Hello?" I call out but all I hear is a crackling sound." Who's there?" I asked. I start running when I hear " Its me honey." in my father's voice. I can't seem him but I know this isn't real. I don't want to be here so I run. I run and I run. Seems like for miles in the dark. "Wait!" His voice calls then the room lights up with fire. It's hot, red and smoky. " Stop it!" I call out. "But I just wanted to show you what you cost me." My father said as he stepped through the fire. My eyes could barley take the sight of him. He was pale, and have deep scratches all along his body. " I gave up my life for you and this is what I get..." he said as the room got hotter. " I can't breathe..." I stutter out. " I can never breathe again because of you!" He yelled and then he started bleeding from his wounds. His eyes turned black and he had a wicked smile spread across his face from ear to ear. " Stop it! Please! Dad!" I scream. " Clara!" My name is called by a softer voice.

  
  


I suddenly feel two arms shaking my shoulders. I sit up quickly my hands balled in fists ready to fight back. " Wooh! Hey!" Sam's voice called as he waved his hands in the air.

  
  


" Sam." I sighed in relief.

  
  


" Hey are you alright? You were yelling and thrashing..." He said. "And now your shaking." he said as he put and hand on my arm. " Clara?"

  
  


" Oh... Yeah..." I said out of breath. " Fine... just um weird dream." I said looking down.

  
  


" I get nightmares too." He whispered. " I know how real they can seem... but they aren't." He smiled.

  
  


"But dad!" We both hear Dean's voice yell from down the hall.

  
  


" No discussion." John's voice said as the two walked by my room.

  
  


" You shouldn't go alone. Let me and Sammy come. You always say it's better to have backup." Dean argued.

  
  


" And looked what happened." John said. " just stay here with Bobby. I'll be back in a few days and then we can continue our search. I have to handle this one on my own." John's voice passed my room and Sam and I stood and walked to the door to see John racing down the stairs with Dean following. " And that is final." John said as the door slammed.

  
  


" Stubborn...stupid..." Dean muttered to himself as he walked in a circle at the door. His face was red and his fists were balled and turning white.

  
  


" Dean?" Sam asked as he reach the bottom of the stairs.

  
  


Dean looked to his brother and his eyes flared with both anger and blame. Sam looked down and sighed. " I'm going for a walk. Stay here." Dean demanded as the sound of a car ripped out from the drive. Dean walked to the back door and he didn't look up.

  
  


" I'm gonna go and get some sleep..." Sam said in a softer tone.

  
  


" Hey Sam is he okay?" I asked as he passed me.

  
  


" Yeah.. he just need a second to walk off his anger. He'll be back eventually." Sam shrugged.

  
  


" Well sweet dreams Sam." I smiled at him and he nodded as he disappeared up stairs. I sighed and wished I knew why Sam and Dean seemed so different then John. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed when it wasn't even 8. I had only slept for a few hours. " Well... this is going to be interesting." I asked myself as I sank into the couch.

  
  


" What is?" Bobby's voice came from behind me and I jumped a bit.

  
  


" Wow... make more noise when you walk." I said with a breath.

  
  


he chuckled a bit. " Well I'm sorry." he said sitting next to me. " So what's going to be interesting?" he asked.

  
  


" This life I guess..." I shrugged.

  
  


" Yeah it takes some getting used to." he said. " Especially when you have had the normal version." He smiled.

  
  


" You speaking from experience?" I asked.

  
  


" I guess you could say that." He said. " But don't worry. Unlike John I believe hunting is a choice... well sometimes." Bobby said.

  
  


"Hey... I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me and giving me a place to stay." I said and Bobby shrugged. " Thank you. It means a lot you would take in a stranger." I said.

  
  


He chuckled a bit. " Stranger? Clara you are not just some random helpless girl." he said looking over to me. " Your dad and I were good friends and when you were first born and learning to walk I saw you just about everyday." He smiled.

  
  


" Really?" I asked. He nodded. " I don't remember that..."

  
  


" Well no you were still in a baby." he said.

  
  


" Still thanks.. you have done more for me then a lot of people would have." I smiled.

  
  


" Anything for my goddaughter." he nudged me.

  
  


I looked up at him quickly. " Your my God father?" I asked.

  
  


" Yeah... Your dad never told you that?" Bobby asked. I shook my head. " Oh well I guess him keeping this world secret was part of that." Bobby hung his head a bit. " David was very clear if anything happened to him I was to make sure you were safe." he smiled down at me. A moment of silence passed and he stood and walked up the stairs.

  
  


I sat alone for a minute before I couldn't sit anymore. There was just something in me that I couldn't explain. I jumped from the couch and took off out the door. I just started running. I ran pasted all the cars and metal, past Singer's body shop sign and past the end of the road. My eyes were again burning and I could feel tear rolling down my face. Why was I so upset and angry?

  
  


I ran down the road and into a field. I took a quick look around and at first didn't see anything but a set of bleachers. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Then I let out a scream, not a scared scream and not a cry for help. But a scream of pure anger and rage.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave me a comment to let me know what you think. This is a hell of a story and I have lots to share. So stay tuned for more :) Thanks!


End file.
